


Happy Halloween

by Kanuvina



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, Burglary, F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanuvina/pseuds/Kanuvina
Summary: Selina has a different kind of trick-or-treating in mind.





	Happy Halloween

Every night in Gotham was a freak show, but Halloween was a spectacular treat reserved for the most downright dastardly, creme de la creme of villainy. Gotham’s best criminals pulled out all the stops for the holiday, doing it up as big as they could and giving the poor, beleaguered GCPD a real workout.

Selina was no exception. Catwoman was going to treat herself tonight and she had her eyes on a sparkling prize down below, across the street. It was a jewelry store like any other, but the orange twinkle lights, paper skeletons, and plastic jack-o-lanterns in the display window caught her eye earlier in the day. Like an invitation. Of course, the diamond rings and designer watches helped a little, too.

She’d broken into so many jewelry stores and pawn shops she’d lost count; this one should be cake. Selina eyed the street below from her gargoyle perch, checking for passersby. It was a weeknight - most Halloween parties happened the weekend prior, and it was too late for trick-or-treaters, so most everyone was home and in bed.

Selina scanned the city skyline - no bat signal. Good. She didn’t need _him_ interfering with her treat day.

The street was narrow enough. Selina lept from the gargoyle to the roof of the shop across the way, landing on her feet with a soft thud. She avoided the fire escape and opted to climb down the brick wall that faced an alley, where the back door to the jewelry store would be. The security would be similar to the front entrance, but a pesky little store alarm was nothing Catwoman couldn’t handle.

Selina clawed her way down the wall. The alleyway was completely dark, save for the street lights at one end. She peered around for any cameras. There was one, right above the door. She smiled up at it and waved.

She retrieved her lockpicks from her belt pouch and made quick work of the lock. That was the easy part. Far in the distance, Selina heard sirens wail. Nothing new in Gotham. It would be strange if there _weren’t_ sirens blaring all the time. She felt around the door frame for any alarm triggers and found three: at the top, the bottom, and near the lock. If she opened the door without disarming them, they would activate the alarm system and the police would be there before she could get any of the goodies inside the safe.

Disarming the triggers was easy enough - they weren’t too sophisticated - and Selina slid into the dark back room of the shop. Most of these places were laid out the same way: showroom in the front, workroom and storage in the back. Sometimes there was an upstairs office where the safe would be, but this was a single-floor store, so it would be in the back.

Selina padded lightly through the small room, searching for the safe. Finally, she spotted it, embedded into a wall behind a desk, braced with a heavy iron door. Selina squatted down in front of it and got to work.

She was halfway through the combination, when she felt a gust of icy October wind at her back.

“Catwoman.”

His voice was deep, a bit gravelly. _Affected_. She knew it wasn’t his real voice - it was part of the getup. Her heart started pounding. A small bit of it was fear, sure, but most of it was from the thrill of it. Maybe it was the same for him, too.

Selina turned her head to the side so she could get a look at him, her hands still on the gauge on the safe.

“Hi, Batman. Fancy seeing you here.”

Even with the street lights shining in from the front display window, she could barely make out more than a large, hulking shadow of him. Selina liked that, though. The more mysterious, the better. He stood motionless, his cape settling around him, those ridiculous ears pointing up sharply from his head. Though, she wasn’t one to call such things ridiculous, what with her black bodysuit and a pair of pointed ears of her own. Quite the match, they were.

“Step away from the safe and I’ll let you go,” he said.

Selina pretended like she was thinking about it for a few seconds, then pressed her ear to the safe door once more. “Just gimme a few minutes and I’m outta here.”

She felt the whoosh of air and her reflexes kicked in, just fast enough to block him from grabbing her shoulder. She brought her other hand around and scratched his forearm. He pulled his arm back, and she could see she got through his suit, but didn’t draw blood. A shame.

“I see you want a fight,” she hissed.

He regathered himself. Squaring his shoulders, he took a more defensive posture. “Not at all, Selina. I’m giving you an out.”

_Selina_. She hated that he knew her name, that he knew more about her than she knew of him. It was an unfair advantage. She could match his strength with her agility, his ingenuity with her guile. But he knew her name, and maybe that’s all he had, but she doubted that. It was no matter. Whatever information he had on her, whatever dirt, he certainly didn’t know her.

“And I’m telling you, I’m getting what I came here for, and if you tou-”

Selina’s words were cut short with a massive _BOOM_. The walls shook and the front display window rattled violently. They both ran to the front of the shop to look for the source of the explosion.

Off in the distance, a skyscraper was in flames. Car alarms had gone off, and the GCPD, paramedic, and fire truck sirens started up in a drone that reanimated the sleeping city.

A high-pitched crackle and noise interference came on above the cacophony of noise.

_HAhaHahAHAHAhahaHAHAhAHaHAAA!!!_

The laughing drowned out all the other noises of the city and played on a nauseating loop.

Catwoman and Batman turned to each other.

“Looks like you have bigger problems than me,” she said with a smirk. She turned and sashayed back towards the safe. “Happy Halloween!”

When she turned to tease a meetup later, he was already gone.


End file.
